


flowershop but make it hanahaki

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Humanformers, POV Second Person, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: she writes so pretty, sharp looping letters and words that flow so well. you could look at her handwriting for hours, and that’s what led you to realize that, hey, you’re in over your head here. but what else was gonna happen?
Relationships: Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	flowershop but make it hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the flowershop/tattoo parlor universe petals and ink if petals and ink were hanahaki. this is just an au of an au. next up is the sweet sweet chromestorm angst, most likely

you’re smiling across the shop, that’s the kicker.

you’re looking at her and smiling and.

well, fuck.

this wasn’t supposed to happen. cyclonus just keeps doing as cyclonus does, though, phone cradled between her ear and shoulder as she jots down whatever old mrs. jones wants for her anniversary.

you’re too far away to see what she’s writing, not with your janky eye, but you know what it looks like. she writes so pretty, sharp looping letters and words that flow so well. you could look at her handwriting for hours, and that’s what led you to realize that, hey, you’re in over your head here. but what else was gonna happen?

she ends the call and rereads her notes and you hurt inside.

“whirl,” she says from behind the counter. “bring the yellow roses over, would you? the batch from last week- yes, those.”

she doesn’t even look up as you reach for the pot and you can’t stop thinking about how she knows you well enough she doesn’t need to. you carry it over and your chest hurts at just how well she does know you, with a little prickle of _get away because it won’t last_.

you know, for flavor.

you set it down at her elbow and squint at the paper as she selects other flowers across the floorspace. huh. looks like old mrs. jones wants all yellow this year, sunflowers and yellow daisies.

good for her, if you’d been stuck with that fucker you’d throw a party every year he’s gone too.

you look up as cyclonus carries her picks back, scoot out of the way.

your chest hurts.

you frown. you’ve never cared that much for anyone, to be honest, and you never thought that when people talked about love _caring_ hurting they’d meant it this literally. you watch her careful hands as she works and another pang hits your chest.

her cell goes off, a cheery little ding from inside her pocket.

she pauses to check it- been doing that a lot, lately- and smiles at the screen, just a soft little thing. her lips barely even move, but you can see her eyes.

your chest aches, the hurt crawling into your throat.

she hums to herself as she taps out an answer.

“tailgate is bringing food by after she closes. will you stay?”

she doesn’t look up at you so you don’t bother trying to smile.

“nah, i’m good. i’ll just swing by mickey d’s on the way home.”

she does look up then, and you show your teeth in a grin. she nods, slowly.

“if you’re sure- _whirl_.”

you blink at her; you hadn’t thought you looked that upset about it. what was _that_ tone for?

she reaches over, grabs your jaw with one hand- gently, though. the ache spreads to your mouth until you can feel it in your gums. she reaches and pulls a flower, then two, then two more from your mouth.

“whirl,” she says, and you don’t know why the fuck _flowers_ were in your _mouth_ but you know she’s upset all the same.

“whirl, we talked about this. do not eat my flowers. especially not the bleeding heart. it’s incredibly poisonous.”

she steps away and the warmth from where her hand was is almost enough to make up for the sheer _what the fuck_ you’re feeling right now.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @megatronismegagone  
> plz lmk what you think, if its good, bad, ugly, lmk


End file.
